Bridgette Adams
Bridgette Eleanora Adams (often called Didge) is a daughter of Eos, the goddess of the dawn. Life Before Camp Didge was born July 1st, 1996 on Olympus before being sent to Dublin, Ireland, to live with her father and elder brother, Lachlan. When she was a few months old, her father moved them to Montpelier, Vermont, where she grew up. For most of her childhood, Didge lived a pretty normal life. Being the children of a minor goddess, Didge and Lachlan didn't seem to attract any monsters. However, when she was eleven, her brother went missing. From there, her life went downhill. His disappearance triggered bullying that lasted for four years, up until her arrival at Camp Half-Blood. Used, insulted and physically and verbally attacked, Didge lost all idea of her self-worth and importance. With her father not knowing that of her bullying, when she learned her mother was a goddess, she left Vermont without a second thought. Because Didge was a rather placid person before arriving at camp, she took most of the bullying without fighting back and tried to work hard on her studies. She has never been expelled from any of the schools she attended. Camp Half-Blood Didge arrived at camp about a week after her fifteenth birthday. Being the first child of Eos at camp, Didge initially stayed in the Hermes Cabin while her cabin was being built. Once she moved into the Eos Cabin, she was named Cabin Counsellor, a title she's kept up to present day. Didge is rather well known around camp, making an effort to introduce herself to the new campers and get to know them. She has also held many titles around camp. She is known as the camp's Shipping Baroness, a member of the Shipping Hierarchy who approves and monitors the romance and couples around camp. She is also one of Lady Iris's ROFLcopters and is the honorary daughter of a few gods. After a few months, Didge's brother, Lachlan, was directed towards Camp Half-Blood by their father, where they were reunited again. Although it had been four years, the siblings are still rather close, although it does seem that they are not quite always on the same page. Since then, Didge and Lachlan have discovered they have a great amount of half-siblings by their mother, Eos. During her time at camp, Didge has been offered one quest. However, since she was not required to go on it, she decided not to after thinking about it for a long while. A week later, she was abducted by Gaea alongside Andrea Crome, Lorraine Ellsworth, Heath Wood and Maxine Lerman. After a week in the underground, Didge and her friends sacrificed their lives for their friends at Camp Half-Blood. During the time when people assumed she was dead, although she managed to achieve a form that allows her to see and communicate with her friends at camp. After waking up from her fake death, Didge had a hard time putting the past and the traumatic experience behind her. Eventually it caused a dormant power within her - the ability to glow and use it as a force to attack people - to come to the surface. For a shortr period of time, Didge had a breakdown and headed back to Vermont to make sense of herself and who she was. After people had suggested that she is a 'hero', Didge is trying to live up to that and making sure people try to face their problems, unlike her, as she prefers to run away from issues that are too difficult to solve. Personality Despite her past, Didge is a normally happy person who tries to look for the good in things. She is very cheerful and enjoys making new friends. She tries to be quite friendly and non-exclusive, and does her best to be friendly to the new campers, as she understands that they might be just as scared and nervous as she was when she came to camp. However, Didge is also rather pessimsistic when things don't work in her favour, or there looks to be no way out. She tries to stay positive for everyone else, but it takes a toll on her. She also gets easily annoyed by her brothers, Slater and Lachlan, and has chased them both around camp, threatening to stab them with her dagger. She also suffers from very bad mood swings. Often, when Didge is mad, she gets an uncontrollable temper where she starts yelling and swearing at people, usually only being calmed by slashing at dummies. The events and experiences of her past renders her unable to understand why people like her, to trust people to stay and genuinely like her, and unable to trust someone to help her with her problems. Alongside the death of Arianna Mace and her own abduction by Gaea, Didge has become a little bit more negative and withdrawn. With her apparent death, Didge has tried to be more calm. She gets rather upset when people seem to be grieving for her and not realising how much she sacrificed for them to live happy lives. She also secretly despairs of the things she never got to do, but is learning to accept the fact she will probably never recieve closure from her past. Upon waking from the fake death, Didge has become a lot more serious and pessimistic. Following her breakdown, she withdrew totally inside herself, unsure of what to do and who she was. Since returning, she is still withdrawn and serious, but is still rather friendly. Relationships Family *Eos, goddess of the dawn: Mother *Felix Adams: Father *Lachlan Adams: Brother *Allyson Harnage: Half-Sister by Eos *Slater Bough: Half-Brother by Eos *Elizabeth Matthews: Half-Sister by Eos Adoptive Family *Alban Johansen: Adoptive Father *Abby Marks: Adoptive Mother *Heath Wood: Adoptive Brother Bridgette 'Didge' Adams Category:Eos Category:Cabin 23 Category:Greek Category:Camp Half-Blood